


Rough Diamond

by Curly



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Flirting, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, No Manga Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 09:50:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16870756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curly/pseuds/Curly
Summary: Sing knew, the second Yut-Lung entered the room, that his night would be hell. [And he didn't mind fire at all.]





	Rough Diamond

**Author's Note:**

> finals are killing me so i somehow wrote this to distract myself, anywayyyyyy, enjoyyy<3

 

"Sing, are you okay?"

Eiji's hand moved repeatedly in front of his eyes, as if trying to pull him out of the trance he had been in since Lee Yut-Lung entered the room.

"I don't-I don't know. Am I?"

Ash huffed and Eiji seemed worried. Cain just laughed.

The truth was, Sing had a crush _too_ obvious in the younger son of the Lee family since he had known him.

At first, Yut-Lung looked like a girl and Sing with his six years thought so until he was eight and his cousin Shorter told him that Yut-Lung was actually a boy. Of course the new information was a big surprise, although what was a real surprise was that although the youngest son of the Lee was a boy, it did not change the fact that Yut-Lung in his eyes was the most beautiful creature in the whole world.

China Town of course expanded over the years, and the Lee moved their luxurious homes to mansions in the most exclusive and private neighborhoods of the city. Yut-Lung belonged to another world, one of people with class and a lot of money, and Sing and his little innocent crush in him understood it.

It wasn't as if Yut-Lung paid attention to things that didn't attract his attention, after all.

"Why don't you go and talk to him?" Ash asked as he pulled a couple of beer cans out of the refrigerator.

"We don't all have your face, thank you very much." Sing frowned, returning to reality.

"Ash's face being attractive doesn't mean that everyone have to like him." Eiji said trying to be sympathetic.

Sing appreciated the effort.

"You like him, though." Sing sighed. "And usually you don't feel attracted to people in that way."

"Hey!" Eiji seemed to take it personally. "In my opinion Yue is also attractive."

"Uh?" Ash seemed interested in the conversation again. "Yut-Lung seems fine to you?"

"So passable that I would kiss him." Eiji nodded with a smile.

"Eiji, that's unfair," Sing whimpered. Cain gave him a beer, which he accepted without hesitation. "You are _already_ friends with Yut-Lung and possibly the only person he treats as a decent human being."

"You say that about him, and yet he attracts you?" Ash scoffed.

"I'm human, I'm not perfect." Sing defended himself. "Besides, I'm also surprised that I like him this much."

"Wow, you guys are so mean." Eiji frowned, looking in the direction of the living room where most of his classmates were chatting among themselves. "He's really nice, and he smiles when I tell him he's the best taste in fashion in the whole class."

The fact that Yut-Lung attended the same university campus as them and shared classes with Sing was simply a cruel miracle of fate.

"Where is Shorter, by the way?" Eiji suddenly asked leaving his can of beer on the kitchen island, and still looking intently out the kitchen window in the direction of the living room. "I can swear that Yut-Lung told me he would come with him."

"He sent me a message earlier, apparently Nadia is ill and Charlie is bussy with work. He went to take care of her." Ash said disinterestedly, approaching Eiji and wrapping his arms around his waist. "Why so interested? Is your plan to get me jealous of Yut-Lung, neither more nor less?"

"At the beginning, yes." Eiji admitted while still looking in the direction of the living room. Sing took the beer can in his hands to his lips. He needed alcohol to survive the night. "But now, I'm worried. Arthur hasn't left him alone since he arrived."

The long drink that Sing was drinking stuck in his throat causing him to cough so he wouldn't die suffocated.

"Well, there's your chance." Cain mocked.

But when Sing had his eyes shooting daggers in his direction, Cain held two plastic cups with a red drink that looked like wine to his chest and smiled at him slyly.

"Wait, are you serious?!"

"For fucking God's sake, Sing, _just go_ ," Ash growled in exasperation. Eiji turned in his arms and asked him to calm down by giving him a short kiss on the lips.

Sing was going to refuse with some stupid excuse that it was not a good idea, until he turned around and looked in the direction of the living room, and his eyes caught Arthur taking Yut-Lung by the forearm, and Yut-Lung clearly irritated about it.

And that alone was enough, because in less than a minute Sing was entering the room, greeting the people who walked to his surroundings and sought his attention, to end up next to Arthur hoping to intimidate him with his height. Every night he thanked heaven for have stretching so much during his late teens, because if he was still a short dwarf as when he was fifteen, he would definitely have no chance against Arthur if that situation required a fight.

"Hey!" Sing said gleefully. Arthur was the first to look at him, Yut-Lung too busy freeing his arm from the blonde's rough grip. "What's'p, Arthur? Hey, Yue! Shorter said that you would come without him and that as soon as you arrived, I should make you feel at home and take you to where Eiji is."

" _Piss off_ , Sing." Arthur glared at him.

"Oh my God, _is that a dragon_?" Sing spoke again energetically, this time pushing Arthur with his broad shoulder and standing next to Yut-Lung. Somehow pulling the young Lee far from the blond's body.

"Oh, you talk about my jacket." Yut-Lung seemed to notice late what Sing was talking about, as he seemed rather surprised that the boy was helping him with Arthur.

"I think it's great. The design looks very sophisticated." Sing moved his arm to Yut-Lung's back and lightly pushed him to walk towards the kitchen next to him.

"Of course it is sophisticated. It's gucci."

Arthur growled behind him, and Sing can swear that he even heard him curse at him, but the fact that he didn't follow them or was still bothering them anymore was a good sign.

"Whether it's gucci or not, you look very good on it." Sing prayed not to get a negative response.

"Oh? Do you think I look good?"

Did that count as a triumph? Because Sing felt it as one.

"You always look good with whatever you wear."

_Always._

"I'm going to take that as a compliment, then."

"Please yourself."

When they reached the kitchen, Cain was no longer in sight and Sing could swear he saw Ash and Eiji escaping through the back door, which he was sure led to one of the rooms.

Besides Alex and a redhead girl, there was no one else in the kitchen.

Sing quickly recalled that he still had two plastic cups with what appeared to be wine in his hands and offered one to Yut-Lung.

"Oh, _thank god_." The long-haired boy sighed accepting the cup and giving it a long drink. "I thought you'd never give me the fucking drink."

Sing raised an eyebrow and brought his own glass to his lips. The smell of the wine was strong and it was a drink that Sing usually didn't tolerate, but he tried to swallow as much as he can just to not leave Yut-Lung alone in this.

Certainly, the drink was unpleasant.

"So," Yut-Lung moved a lock of hair behind his ear. "What is the deal with you? We barely spoke a couple of times in class and you never seemed interested in me. Did you help me with Arthur because Eiji asked you? Where is he then? I swear if you answer me that with his irritable boyfriend I'm going home. This party is too boring for me."

Yut-Lung again brought the drink to his lips. His hair was combed in a long braid that fell from the side of his head, and his outfit was a simple black top that showed a little of his abdomen and blue jeans high shot that were rolled up at the ends, giving a good view of his ankles. Not to mention the dragon jacket he had on his shoulders which of course was worth more than Sing's house.

"Oh, Eiji has nothing to do with it." Sing said and left the drink on the kitchen island beside him. His ass did not take long to lean there. "In fact I like you, and although I confess that Eiji is with Ash right now, you can spend time with me instead of leaving with the idea that this party is boring."

"Spend time with _you_?" Yut-Lung raised an eyebrow and eyed him.

Seriously. Yut-Lung fucking gave Sing a good look from head to toe with no shame or delicacy whatsoever which only made Sing want to drink the disgusting wine that was still in his cup.

"Wow. You're not subtly at all." Sing said in a slightly choked voice, but for a change he felt a little happy. Maybe Yut-Lung was interested in him.

"Why should I? No offense, but I know you looked at my ass when we entered the kitchen. And you eyed me a second ago. Not at all subtly, if you ask me." Yut-Lung said.

Sing felt his cheeks burn.

"Sorry!" Sing apologized. "I didn't mean to offend you and-"

"It's okay." Yut-Lung let out a small laugh which left Sing a little in the clouds. "Look without intent to be discovered is fine. We all look. The problem is touching without permission. Something that Arthur should learn if someday he wants to give his hand a rest."

Sing smirked at that. Yut-Lung besides being pretty was sassy and funny. A very attractive combination in Sing's opinion.

"Well, I wasn't going to let him bruise your wrists for not knowing how to accept a no. I suppose it was a good move to interrupt you both and bring you here with me?"

"Oh, it was." Yut-Lung smirked. Then he left his drink in Sing's hands and took off his jacket with the pattern of the dragon, leaving it on the island. The black top he was wearing showed his marked collarbones a bit and Sing's throat burned, needing water all of a sudden. "My skin is very delicate, and that idiot is strong."

"No more than me." Sing clarified, but quickly felt that what he said was quite pretentious.

It was worth it, however, when Yut-Lung looked in his arms direction and approached one of his delicate hands to touch his biceps. Sing released the air he was holding and set the cup with wine aside. Yut-Lung's hand squeezed on his firm skin and his lips let out a low whistle as he felt the muscle.

"Clearly no more than you." The boy in front of him admitted.

Yut-Lung's body was a little closer to him and the heat that Sing's cheeks felt was suffocating. Possibly he was acting pathetically, but for his luck he was distracted when Yut-Lung raised his other hand to Sing's biceps, but stopped when he looked at his own skin closely.

"Oh, what is this." Yut-Lung lifted his wrist in front of his face. "That animal actually hurted me."

Sing, a little alarmed, took the wrist that Yut-Lung was holding in his hands and looked at it carefully. The soft white porcelain skin was a little red and some fingers were barely visible in it, but to anyone's eyes it was the clear reason of why the skin was affected.

"Does it hurt?" Sing asked, taking his eyes to Yut-Lung's. "If you want I can take you to a hospital. There's a clinic one street down."

Yut-Lung seemed to swallow a laugh. Which was rude because Sing was worried, but what followed was a pleasant surprise.

"Sing, for God’s sake, it's just a bruise." Yut-Lung smiled at him. "But now that you mention it, it hurts a little... Mm... Would you mind to help the pain go away?"

Sing raised an eyebrow until his eyes stopped seeing Yut-Lung's wrist and saw his face. The long-haired boy was making puppy eyes while looking at him through his eyelashes, and a small, almost nonexistent pout adorned his lips in a plea that almost put Sing on his knees.

"How-How do you want me to help you?" Sing stammered when he could find his voice.

Yut-Lung smiled innocently, and took his hand that Sing held, up to the mouth of the tallest. When Sing's lips hit the soft skin of Yut-Lung's wrist, his lips could feel the skin boil, and Sing was no longer sure if it was from the bruise, or because even his own lips were as hot as his face.

"You know, I like to be _pampered_ when I get hurt."

Sing was definitely not so drunk to deserve to live that situation, but he couldn't help but connect his eyes with Yut-Lung's when he held his hand and kissed his injured wrist. Yut-Lung's skin was so soft and delicate that Sing could not help but kiss his entire wrist until it reached the back of his hand. His skin, besides being so pleasant to the touch of his lips, smelled really good and left Sing wanting to kiss his fingers with his mouth open.

The look in Yut-Lung's eyes _changed_ , and Sing, not stopping looking at him all the time while kissing his wrist, could feel it. Which, did nothing but encourage him to kiss each finger of Yut-Lung's hand. He kissed each knuckle very carefully, and left short kisses on each finger tip. Then, he returned to kiss, this time with his mouth open, Yut-Lung's wrist. His skin tasted good.

His eyes never left Yut-Lung's, for the simple fact of wanting to know if what he was doing was right, Yut-Lung just had to look at him disapprovingly and Sing would walk away.

But Yut-Lung just nodded when Sing stood motionless waiting for acceptance.

Sing's lips kissed from Yut-Lung's wrist to his forearm. His kisses ranged from short kisses to kisses with an open mouth where Sing suspected that it would feel good for Yut-Lung and he would enjoy the sensation as well. His lips went up the length of Yut-Lung's arm, now focused on the skin and direction of his mouth more than in Yut-Lung's eyes, but he knew that Yut-Lung's hand tightening on his shirt was a good sign he was doing great.

Sing stopped when he reached Yut-Lung's shoulder where he left a soft, slow kiss. His lips also kissed his collarbones with short kisses, and then he finally parted to look in the direction of the younger Lee's eyes.

Serious error.

" _Mmmm_ , that felt exquisite." Yut-Lung purred wrapping his two arms in Sing's wide shoulders until he managed to wrap them around his neck. Somehow, his small but slender body had been placed between Sing's legs and his thigh was dangerously close to the crotch of the taller one. "Don't you mind if I return the favor, _Sing_?"

Sing swallowed dry.

"I-If you want."

Yut-Lung's lips in a second were on his jaw, and Sing felt like flying when the boy's tongue licked his skin before kissing him with open mouth. Sing's arms didn't waste their time in hugging Yut-Lung's lower back and pulling him against his chest. Causing, too, their crotches to grind against each other, steling their breathes.

Suddenly and without a way that Sing could prevent it, Yut-Lung's lips were on his. It was not gentle or kind, but it was a needy kiss searching for deep contact, and Sing didn't hesitate a second to press his mouth against Yue's back. Both heads tilted, open mouths colliding against each other, and a small moan escaping from the depths of Yut-Lung's throat.

Sing's tongue was the first to press against Yut-Lung's lips asking for admission and being very welcomed. Yut-Lung's tongue was there too, and that fact only made that kiss rather obscene.

Both were in great need of each other's contact, and pressing their fingers hard on the bare skin of Yut-Lung's back, did nothing but generate friction between his and Yue's crotch. Yue's breath hit his face and mixed with his, which was in equal conditions.

Yut-Lung parted suddenly.

"How about we look for a room?"

His breathing was agitated just like Sing's, but his words returned Sing to the real world. The conversations in their surroundings returning to their ears and the noise of the music beginning to echo.

Sing watched as a couple was making out against the refrigerator, apparently Alex would be lucky that night, and then decided his next move.

 "Would you like to go to my place? I share a flat with Shorter two floors above."

Yut-Lung parted and took his jacket, putting it back on his shoulders, and looked for his cup of wine to finish the content in one gulp. Sing smiled with amusement.

"Whatever. But _now_." Yut-Lung's voice was weak but demanding, and Sing wanted to get down on his knees right there.

Going through the crowded room was not as much a challenge as Sing thought, and in less than a minute they were out of the apartment and on their way to the eighth floor.

As soon as the elevator doors closed behind him, Sing cornered Yut-Lung against one of the walls and kissed him urgently. Yut-Lung returned the kiss with the same intensity, and even lifted one of his legs to the side of Sing's hips, then getting Sing to hold his thigh against his body, and then hold both of Yue's thighs lifting him in the air and holding him very firmly with his strong hands.

Again, he thanked heaven for being as tall as Ash and with a body like Cain's.

The elevator opened on the floor that Sing lived, and he left the metal box with Yut-Lung around his hips and kissing his neck, while one of his hands held him by his ass, and the other hand looked for his house keys.

When he managed to open the door, he closed it and hit Yut-Lung's back against it. Again he kissed the lips of the long-haired boy stealing a moan a little audible. His breathing was out of control and Yut-Lung in his arms in that way was a crazy dream that made his heart felt overwhelmed. But was real and was happening. 

Sing led them past the living room and into his room, which for his luck he had ordered that morning.

"Nice place." Yut-Lung praised when he was left on Sing's bed very delicately and had time to catch his breath and look around the room.

Only the light from Sing's bedside lamp was illuminating the room, and the contrast with the moonlight coming in through the window made Yut-Lung's face seem a strange combination between angelic and diabolical.

That only turned him on more.

"Thanks?" Sing said as he pulled off his shirt. "There's not much to see, though."

"And?" Yut-Lung questioned as he brought his hands up to Sing's abdomen and to make his delicate fingers felt the muscles of his abs. "It's _better_ than a room full of useless things."

"I guess."

Both of his hands squeezed Yut-Lung's ass when he stopped to pull off his jacket and black top. The boy let out a shaky breath and clawed his fingernails on Sing's arms hard. Sing again squeezed his hands in Yut-Lung's ass, causing their cocks to grind into each other. Both moaning in need.

Their lips met halfway when Sing pulled Yut-Lung gently against his bedsheets after releasing him from his skinny jeans.

" 'Bout what you're wearing," Sing kissed Yut-Lung's neck before biting low and stealing him a moan. "Did you come to the party with some perverted intension in mind, _Yut-Lung_?"

Yut-Lung again moaned grinding his crotch against Sing's thigh. On the one hand, the affected voice of Yut-Lung was something like the singing of angels, and on the other hand, the lingerie he was wearing was a surprise that left Sing a few minutes without being able to breathe.

It was black lingerie and quite sophisticated, which made a sexy and sensual contrast with Yut-Lung's pale skin.

"I always wear lingerie in home." Yut-Lung managed to say, scratching Sing's back when he kissed and licked the hickey he had just made on his neck. " _I like how it looks on me._ "

" _Totally agree_."

Sing's lips went down the boy's chest, kissing everywhere quite affectionately until he reached his hipbone and licked before kissing intensely with his mouth open.

Sing thought that perhaps Yut-Lung had made a mistake in telling him that he didn't mind hickeys, but it was impossible to stop his lips from marking the boy's porcelain skin so intensely. He didn't do it in a way that he knew would hurt later, he even left them in places not so visible. He didn't do it with the possessive intention of marking Yut-Lung as his possession, it really wasn't it, but with the intention of generating pleasure for the other.

And every moan of pleasure from Yut-Lung when he did it, it was fucking worth it.

Sing's hands carefully removed the lingerie before kissing the inside of Yue's thighs. He moaned his name, and Sing had the courage to surround Yut-Lung's member with his lips and lick and suck. Sing had never given a blowjob in his life, but he imitated what he used to see in videos and what in him would work, and just with that he devoured Yut-Lung with need. Yut-Lung for his part moaned Sing's name without stopping and brought his fingers up to his hair, pulling just a little. The sensation was new and wild and delicious and Sing sucked fervently until Yut-Lung trembled screaming his name, and coming into his mouth about ten minutes later.

The taste was strange, but Sing swallowed it without problem. Even though Yut-Lung then told him it was disgusting before kissing him deeply.

Sing's jaw was a bit tired to continue kissing Yut-Lung even if he wanted that the most, but he didn't have time to mention it because Yue threw him on the bed on his back and his hands went to his cock which he palmed and jerked off a few minutes before putting it between his lips.

Unlike Sing, Yut-Lung seemed to know what he was doing and jerked off what his mouth could not reach and sucked his cock like an expert. His lips tasted and pressed on his length and his mouth rose and fell almost intensely, causing Sing to feel in glory.

His hands flew to Yut-Lung's hair which he pulled a little hard, stealing a sob from Yut-Lung that made his limb vibrate, and not long after, Sing came over Yut-Lung's lips.

The boy between his legs swallowed everything without problem, and climbed between Sing's abs, kissing his skin until he reached his neck and bit and licked a hickey right there while Sing was recovering from the overwhelming sensation of his orgasm.

His only remaining brain cell couldn't  stop his lips.

"I have never been sucked _so well_ in my life."

Yut-Lung choked on a laugh in his neck.

Sing's arms surrounded him and then pulled him to the side, cuddling him against his body in a more comfortable position. The slightly sweaty back of Yut-Lung crashing very intimately against his chest. The respirations of both seeking the calm that their hearts didn't seem to find at the moment.

"Don't you mind if I stay?" Yut-Lung asked a long time later when Sing thought he had fallen asleep. His voice was a whisper so soft that he almost lost it.

Sing's arms pressed him even closer to his chest after covering them both with a sheet.

"You are absolutely _forbidden_ to leave this bed."

Yut-Lung laughed softly and Sing was not ashamed that his heart was beating like he was running a marathon.

He had had quite a long-time crush with the man in his arms, and being with him in that situation was fucking unreal, but quite pleasant and made a feeling of tranquility and happiness spread throughout his chest.

The happiness feeling continued, however, when the next morning Yut-Lung was still asleep comfortably between his arms and his legs were entwined with his.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> please be gentle i'm fragile and im tired but i needed to take this short fic out of my chest:(<3


End file.
